The work on this project involves a number of studies in a variety of cultures. The overall objective is to explore the ways in which developmental environments can be described by variations in physical and social ecologies, especially in terms of parental beliefs, values, and practices, and to assess how differences in these domains affect children's development. In one study, West African parents were interviewed about their perceptions, values, expectations, responsibilities, and practices. Initial results showed that urbanicity, generation, and gender independently influenced the replacement of traditional endogenous beliefs by those of western origin. A related study now in preparation is designed to explore generational differences in parents' perceptions of gender differences and their significance among Moslem Palestinians. In a third study, researchers are attempting to assess specific maternal and child attributions about one another in order to identify the extent to which attributions or expectations shape the way that parents and children interact, with particular focus on the development of aggressive behavior. Mothers and sons interacted more aggressively when they had negative attributions of one another. Boys who behaved negatively with their mothers were also more aggressive with peers. In the fourth study, interviews will be developed to assess gender differences in self- perceptions of young adolescents. Studies will then be designed to explore the antecedents and correlates of different styles of self- perception.